Tidak Mungkin
by Blue Keys
Summary: Sakura kabur untuk menghindari perjodohan, Naruto berbohong juga untuk menghindari perjodohan. Tetapi Kami-sama punya jalan sendiri untuk menyatukan mereka. Pair : NaruSaku, Oneshot, Rate : T Ff ini kubuat untuk temanku tercinta fufufu #ngelirik Lily Tsuki To Hoshi.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto Masih Milik Paman Masashi)

Tidak Mungkin

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Mansion Haruno

"Tapi Ayah! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan keturunan Uzumaki bungsu itu! Aku bahkan belum tau seperti apa rupa dan sifatnya." bentak Sakura sarkastik tidak terima dengan keputusan Ayahnya yang semena-mena tanpa memperdulikan keinginannya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sakura. ini untuk kelangsungan perusahaan kita. Perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh Kakekmu sekarang sudah diambang kehancuran. Dengan bantuan Uzumaki Corp, perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh Kakekmu akan tetap berdiri. Kumohon Sakura, terimalah perjodohan ini."pinta Ayah Sakura pemilik Haruno Corp yang akan mengalami kebangkrutan bila salah satu langkah saja.

"Hiks..hiks." Sakura berlari kekamarnya yang terletak diatas. Ia membanting pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam sambil menangis.

'Ibu, tolong aku.'batin Sakura yang sudah menangis. Semakin lama semakin kelelahan hingga akhirnya dia tertidur dilantai belakang pintunya.

#Keesokan harinya

"Tok tok tok." seseorang telah mengetuk pintu Sakura dari luar

"Sakura-sama, saya Ten-ten membawakan sarapan pagi untuk anda. Tolong buka pintunya"kata maid yang bernama Ten-ten itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ten-ten mulai risau dan pergi melaporkan kejanggalan yang terjadi kepada tuan besarnya.

"Maaf Tuan besar, sepertinya Nona Sakura tidak akan membuka pintunya, dia tidak menjawab saya."lapor Ten-ten dengan mimik wajah resah.

"Kenapa tidak membukanya dengan kunci duplikat?"tanya Ayah Sakura. Ten-ten mulai meneguk ludahnya.

"I-itu, kuncinya semua Nona muda yang memegangnya. Dulu Nona muda bersikeras tidak mau memberikannya kepada kepala pengurus maid, Tuan. jadi kami tidak bisa membukanya."

"Nani?!"bentak Ayah Sakura tidak terima

Ayah Sakura pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian ia dengan langkah cepat menuju ke atas tepatnya ke kamar Sakura. Tanpa babibubebo lagi Ayah Sakura mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura

"Braakk."

"Sakura?! Sakuraa!"panggil Ayah Sakura mencari putri satu-satunya itu, namun nihil. Sakura tidak ada dikamarnya. Semua orang telah mencarinya disetiap sudut ruangan yang ada di Mansion Haruno yang tidak dapat dibilang kecil itu.

"Sepertinya Sakura telah kabur."kata Sasori sepupu Sakura yang baru datang pas dipanggil Ayah Sakura, Ayah Sakura melihat arah pandangan Sasori yang mengarah kejendela.

"Tidak mungkin."ucap Ayah Sakura tidak dapat mempercayai semua ini.

'Putriku kabur'batin Ayah Sakura.

-0-

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Cihh Menma kusso! Pagi-pagi aku disuruh melakukan meeting! Memangnya siapa dia?!"omel Naruto yang sedang menyetir mobil lamborghini hitamnya.

Saat itu dia langsung melakukan rem mendadak karena ada gadis bodoh yang menyebrang semborono. Naruto makin kesal melihat gadis itu yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Dan Naruto memberi clakson kepada gadis itu agar pindah. Tapi diluar dugaan, gadis itu langsung ambruk didepan mobil Naruto. Naruto langsung melotot kaget

"H-heii." teriak Naruto masih didalam mobilnya, dia lalu keluar untuk melihat gadis itu.

"B-bangun,heii." Naruto terlalu panik hingga akhirnya dia tergagap, dia memukul pelan pipi gadis itu agar mungkin gadis itu bangun. Tapi malah tetap saja terus begitu. Takut-takut ada yang melihatnya langsung saja Naruto mengangkat gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Naruto berbicara to the point ke dokter yang menangani gadis yang hampir ia tabrak, dan dokter menyarankan agar Naruto tidak usah khawatir dan menyuruh Naruto pulang saja, biar dokter itu yang menangani gadis itu, Narutopun menuruti kata-kata dokter itu dan berlalu dari Rumah Sakit ke Perusahaannya untuk meeting.

'Shit, apa yang salah denganku hari ini?' batin Naruto kesal dengan memukul stir mobilnya.

Sesampainya ia dikantornya dia langsung dihormati, semua orang membungkuk hormat tatkala Naruto, bos mudanya lewat dihadapan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dan hanya dibalas 'Ya.' oleh Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke lift dan diekori oleh beberapa orang penting diperusahaannya itu, salah satu orang disitu memencet tombol ^ dan angka 7. Segera lift itu bergerak keatas.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak enak badan. Meetingnya sampai jam berapa?" tanya Naruto lesu

"Jika lancar maka jam 10 meetingnya akan selesai Tuan."

"Jika tidak lancar?"

"Emh, mungkin jam 12 atau lebih."

"Aish!" kesal Naruto.

-0-

Sakura membuka matanya pelan, dia tidak tau dimana dia sekarang dan dia tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan hanya istirahat.

Ia melihat jam yang ada didinding, 10.57

'Maafkan aku, Ayah' batin Sakura kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya lagi.

"Cklekk." suara pintu terbuka.

Sakura yang sudah menutup matanya kini membukanya lagi karena agak kaget.

"Hah Kakek-kakek brengsek." maki Naruto yang sudah ada diruangan gadis yang ia tabrak.

"..."

"H-hei! Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"..."

"Haish terserah. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, namun Sakura terus diam dan beralih melihat kearah jendela.

"Kau bisu ha?" lanjut Naruto

"Sakura."

"Naruto."

"Apa kau punya tempat untuk tinggal?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh kau ternyata orang miskin."

"Apa?" kini Sakura berbalik melihat wajah angkuh Naruto, ia melototi Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, miskin."

"Kau mengataiku miskin! Aku tidak miskin!" bela Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau tidak miskin? Kalau begitu bayar saja biaya rumah sakit ini."

"A-apa?! B-baiklah. Aku miskin." kata Sakura pasrah, ia tidak sanggup membayar karena saat ini ia benar-benar tidak punya pelampung yang dibawa dari rumah.

"Ckckck."

-0-

Di Apartement Naruto

"Kau tinggalah disini sementara." Kata Naruto.

Naruto membawa Sakura ke apartementnya karena ya kasihan melihat ada perempuan cantik tidak punya apa-apa. Tapi menurut Naruto dia juga harus berhati-hati, siapa yang tau kalau perempuan itu ternyata hanya ingin menipunya karena Naruto terkenal dan sangat kaya.

"M-makasih." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menebus semua kebaikan Tuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau cukup membersihkan apartement ini."

'A-apa!? Dia pikir apartementnya ini seperti gubuk!? Ini sangat besaar!' batin Sakura.

"B-baiklah." Ucap Sakura pasrah. Dia yang bodohnya merendahkan diri.

Sakura dapat melihat Naruto berjalan masuk kesalah satu ruangan, mungkin kamarnya. Dan Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, segera ia harus membersihkan gubuk sialan ini.

-0-

"Huftt, selesai." Kata Sakura ceria. Ia selesai membersihkan gubuk sialan ini dalam waktu 3 jam!

'Sekarang aku harus membuat makanan' batin gadis itu. Sakura langsung beranjak pergi ke dapur. Ia menggeledah semua lemari serta freezer yang ada. Dan cukup lengkap.

Sakura membuat pasta, ya cuma itu makanan yang ia bisa buat karena jujur saja Sakura tidak tau memasak! Walau begitu, pasti pasta buatan Sakura enak karena ia sudah terbiasa membuat makanan itu.

Kini Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan itu diatas meja. Sakura bergegas ke ruangan yang dimasuki Naruto tadi. Sesampainya didepan ruangan itu, Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya namun tidak ada respon.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Nruto dan Sakura hampir bersamaan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ha?!" bentak Naruto sambil menutupi dadanya yang terekspos.

"M-maaf!" ucap Sakura yang telah menutup matanya memakai tangan kirinya.

"Keluar!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura langsung berlari keluar.

-0-

Naruto telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai baju harian. Ia menatap tajam Sakura yang telah berani-beraninya masuk tanpa izin.

"Apa maumu ha?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin memanggil anda makan pasta ini." Sakura mengangkat sepiring pasta lezat diatasnya.

"Aku juga sudah berteriak memanggil anda namun tidak ada jawaban, jadi aku masuk untuk memastikan." Lanjutnya. Naruto merebut sepiring pasta Sakura itu kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja lalu memperhatikannya.

"Apa ini aman?" tanya Naruto waspada

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Sakura yang mulai kesal.

"Kau kira aku menaruh racun tikus didalamnya?" lanjut Sakura

"Ya bisa jadi." Kata Naruto menyindir.

"Kalau begitu sini!" Sakura menarik piring itu dan

"Aw." Sakura menjerit ketika tangannya dipukul oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan memakannya!" kata Naruto kemudian dengan ganas melahap pasta itu.

'Enak juga' batin Naruto.

"Anda seperti tidak pernah makan 1 tahun Tuan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa makan 1 tahun." Kata Naruto disela-selanya melahap pasta buatan Sakura.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Naruto. Naruto selalu saja bisa membalas perkataan Sakura.

Setelah makan, Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura mengambil piring yang sudah tak tersisa pasta itu lagi kemudian mencuci piring, gelas, garpu yang dipakai makan dan minum oleh Naruto tadi. Naruto sedang bermain Playstation, dan sepertinya dia sangat menghayati permainannya itu karena tidak menyadari Sakura telah duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Naruto duduk diatas lantai.

"Masa kecil kurang bahagia." Kata Sakura. Naruto yang mendengar suara Sakura itu langsung mem-pause gamenya dan berbalik melihat Sakura. Keledai, itulah binatang yang cocok untuk Naruto hari ini. Ia bagaikan pembantu dan Sakuralah yang menjadi bos disini karena posisi duduknya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Naruto ingin mendengar perkataan Sakura lagi.

"Masa kecil kurang bahagia Tuan, apa anda tuli?"

Naruto naik pitam dibilang tidak bahagia saat kecil #emangbenerkok dan juga dikatain tuli. Ia lantas menuju kearah Sakura kemudian mencekik leher Sakura.

"K-kau m-membunuhku!" teriak Sakura.

"Ya aku membunuhmu!" kata Naruto.

"L-lepaskan!"

"TIDAK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Dan tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sakura menendang anu Naruto. Naruto menjauhi Sakura sambil meringis tidak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar jahat." Kata Naruto

"Kau yang memulai."

"Jelas-jelas kau yang duluan!"

Pertengkaran itu berakhir sampai tengah malam dan keesokan harinya, Sakura terbangun diatas sofa ketika hendak bangun dan berdiri ia tidak sengaja menginjak perut Naruto yang tertidur pulas di depan sofa a.k.a diatas lantai berkarpet bulu-bulu lembut.

'Wew, maaf.' Batin Sakura kemudian menarik kakinya untuk tidak menginjak Naruto.

Sakura bingung, ia mau mandi tapi dia tidak punya baju ganti alhasil dia hanya mencuci muka memakai sabun wajah untuk pria milik Naruto -_-

Readers : jangan bilang Sakura juga memakai sikat gigi Naruto ?!

Me : enggaklah -_-"

Dan untung saja Sakura melihat 3 sikat gigi baru yang masih terbungkus didalam kemasannya, ia mengambil sikat gigi yang gagangnya warna hijau kemudian ia merobek pembungkusnya dan memakainya.

-0-

"Hei Tuan bangun!" Sakura menginjak pelan pipi Naruto, kakinya menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Tuannya itu. ia tau bahwa itu tindakan yang sangat tidak terpuji tapi untuk apa terpuji didepan makhluk tuhan yang paling menyebalkan ini? Pikir Sakura.

"Umhh.." Naruto malah membelakangi Sakura dan memeluk sofa dengan tangan kiri dan kaki kirinya dinaikkan diatas tempat duduk sofa bagaikan guling. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu menyipitkan matanya dan secepat kilat dia pergi kedapur mengambil segelas air mineral dan kemudian...

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Naruto langsung berdiri ketika ia merasakan disiram air. Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang bangkit dengan cepat seperti zombie itu sekejap mundur beberapa langkah dan menutupi sebagian mukanya memakai tangan dan gelas, ia err takut melihat alis Naruto tertekuk sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A-ano, apakah Tuan memilik baju?" kata Sakura was-was

"TENTU SAJA! KAU LIHAT INI APAA?!" jawab Naruto sambil menarik-narik kaosnya.

"B-bukan itu Tuan, maksudku a-aku ingin m-mandi ta-tapi~"

"MANDI SAJA SANA!" teriak Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura sebal kemudian ia menjewer teling Nauto sambil berteriak di depan telinga Naruto "AKU TIDAK PUNYAA BAJUU GANTI TUAANN!"

Naruto lalu menarik kepalanya, telinganya sukses sakit dan agak merah.

"Oh itu, bagaimana yah.." Naruto nampak berpikir sambil melihat badan Sakura dari kaki sampai leher.

-0-

"Aish Tuan, ini memalukan.." bisik Sakura

Kini Sakura dan Naruto berada di mall, Naruto meminjamkan bajunya ke Sakura dan Sakura? Sakura memakai kaos putih besar dan jeans Naruto yang longgar, untung saja ada ikat pinggang Naruto yang menahan jeans itu tidak copot. Sakura juga memakai sweater besar berwarna abu-abu milik tuannya ini. Walaupun semua yang dipakai Sakura adalah barang branded/bermerk tapi tetap saja jika tidak pas pasti ujung-ujungnya kelihatan jelek. Sakura bagaikan tertelan didalam pakaian itu.

"Diamlah, ini hanya sebentar." Kata Naruto cuek bebek.

Naruto memasuki salah satu tempat perbelanjaan pakaian anak muda.

"Tolong carikan baju yang sesuai untuk perempuan gila itu." kata Naruto ke karyawan disitu. Dan karyawan itu mengangguk sambil mencarikan beberapa pakaian untuk orang gila yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ini." Karyawan itu menyodorkan beberapa pakaian ke Sakura. Sakura melirik Naruto dan Naruto berkata "Coba sana."

Ketika sudah berada didalam tempat mencoba baju, Sakura melihat harganya dan ctarrrr! Harganya tidak main-main. Dia anak orang kaya tidak segitunya juga membeli pakaian dengan harga 1 baju bisa membeli 1 atau 2 gadget.

'Dia yang gila!' batin Sakura sambil memakai dress sederhana tidak berlengan dan sebatas lutut berwarna putih agak pink seperti warna rambutnya yang panjang itu.

Ia tidak mau memakai baju lainnya karena menurutnya itu sangat mahal dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Alhasil ia memakai dress yang agak murah itu dibandingkan yang lainnya dan keluar dari tempat mengganti baju itu sambil memperlihatkannya ke Naruto.

'C-cantik! Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto!' batin Naruto.

"Tuan ini yang ini saja." Bisik Sakura.

"Semuanya terlalu mahal." Lanjutnya berbisik bisik. Karyawan hanya bisa melihat dan tersenyum terlalu lebay kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Naruto balik berbisik

"B-bukan begitu! Tapi ini b-boros."

"Aku ambil semuanya!" kata Naruto menunjuk pakaian yang dipegang oleh karyawan.

"Apaa?" Sakura berteriak, karyawannya secepat kilat menghitung dan membungkus pakaian itu supaya sah! Dibeli.

-0-

"Hei makan makananmu." Kata Naruto

"K-kau tidak waras Tuan." Kata Sakura, ia sedang pundung karena menurutnya utangnya malah makin bertambah banyak. Ia terus memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mencolek maju mundur meja.

"Kau kenapa ha?" tanya Naruto.

"..."

Handphone Naruto berbunyi, ia berhenti dari aktivitas makannya itu kemudian mengangkat telfon.

"Ya?" kata Naruto

"Hn, aku mengerti. Kapan?"

"Ngh, baiklah." Sakura dapat mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu. kemudian Sakura melihat Naruto mematikan handphonenya dan disimpan diatas meja.

"Sakura, bisakah kau menolongku?" Naruto bertanya dengan mimik sangat butuh bantuan

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku."

"A-apa!?"

"Aku dijodohkan, dan aku tidak mau. Kumohon."

"..." Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto, ia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dijodohkan.

"Hanya semalam saja Sakura, kita akan keacara keluarga dan akan kuperkenalkan kau kepada orang tuaku dan calon mertuaku. Mungkin saja mereka akan mengerti." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Tuan." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus. Naruto yang melihat senyum tulus Sakura itu langsung dag dig dug. 'Manis.' Menurutnya.

-0-

"Huffph." Sakura menghela napas, ia benar-benar kelelahan berjalan-jalan bersama Naruto Tuannya itu. dan gilanya ia harus bersih-bersih again and again.

"Kami-sama sepertinya tulangku telah lepas dari tempatnya." Kata Sakura bergumam diatas kursi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Sakura menegur Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya itu dengan tatapan entahlah.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau ini cantik tapi sayang kau gila dan err.." lanjut Naruto

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menutup matanya rapat, mengepalkan tangannya dan tak lupa urat syaraf di jidatnya membentuk tiga siku-siku.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sakura dan

"DUKK BRUAKKK." Sakura membogem mentah-mentah rambut duren berwarna kuning itu.

"H-hentikan!" ucap Naruto

Tapi tetap saja

"BRUAKK BRAKK."

Abaikan (/'-')/

-0-

"Berdandanlah yang cantik." Kata Naruto

"Iya iya!" Sakura sangat malas malam ini, tapi dia harus menepati janjinya menolong Tuannya ini.

Sakura telah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya.

'Oh Kami-sama, semoga tidak ada yang merasa tersakiti." Doa Sakura kemudian ia pun berdandan natural.

Saat Sakura keluar, lagi-lagi ia dapat membuat Naruto deg-degan.

Naruto hanya membatin 'Sabar sabar. Ini cobaan."

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya."

"Iya."

"Tetap ikuti jalan permainannya."

"Iya iya." Sakura sudah bosan mendengar penuturan Naruto yang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di Rumah besar keluarga Naruto ini. Sakura tidak terlalu kaget dengan ukuran rumah Naruto karena dia juga punya kok.

"Semangat !" kata Naruto kemudian keluar dari mobilnya.

'Haduh Kami-sama, rasanya sesak sekali.' Batin Sakura mengusap-usap dadanya. Ia pun bergegas turun dan Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. Well sepertinya Sakura blushing. Sakura melirik mobil lain yang berada di tempat parkiran rumah keluarga Naruto. 'Mirip dengan mobil Ayah.' Batinnya.

Sakura dan Naruto dapat mendengar suara ramai di ruang keluarga. Naruto semakin erat mengenggam tangan Sakura dan Sakura pun juga balas mengeratkan.

"Aah Naru~" suara Kushina, Ibu Naruto berhenti ketika melihat anaknya itu menggandeng seorang gadis.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Minato, Ayah Naruto.

"A-ayah?!" ucap Sakura ketika melihat Ayahnya berada dihadapan Minato. Yang dipanggil 'Ayah' itu langsung berbalik dan melihat Sakura.

"S-sakura!?" Kizashi terkaget-kaget.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Menma, Kakak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" bisik Naruto.

"D-dia Ayahku!" balas Sakura berbisik.

"Apaa!?" Naruto tidak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dia putrimu, Kizashi?" tanya Minato.

"Y-ya, dia putriku." Jawab Kizashi masih bingung.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Kizashi kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Y-ya Ayah.." jawab Sakura. 'Yaa ampun!' Sakura kini pusing untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"D-dia.." kata Sakura

"Kekasihku." Kata Naruto mantap.

Semua orang tersenyum bahagia kecuali Sakura yang terkaget-kaget. Seharusnya dia tidak sekaget itu karena toh dia tau bahwa ini acting namun suara lantang Naruto itu bukanlah acting menurutnya.

"Wah wah wah, benar-benar takdir." Kata Kizashi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau anak kita ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan." Ucap Kizashi dengan wajah bahagia. Minato dan Kushina juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku kebelakang dulu Ayah, Ibu, Paman." Pamit Naruto sambil menggaet Sakura ikut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku awalnya tidak tau Naruto, sungguh." Kata Sakura

"Aku lari dari rumah karena tidak mau dijodohkan. Dan aku tidak tau bahwa kau adalah keluarga Uzumaki. Ya Uzumaki bungsu yang dijodohkan denganku." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Terima kenyataan." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi pipi Sakura. Sakura kaget dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum itu.

"Aku, jujur saja aku sepertinya memilik perasaan terhadapmu Nona Haruno." Kata Naruto.

"Maukah kamu menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku nanti?" tanyanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung blushing ria.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dan Naruto memeluk Sakura sambil berkata "Arigatou."

^END^


End file.
